Blazing Speed Mini-Series: The Baron Part 2 (Comic 5)
Firestrike went for a fire punch but Baron caught him by the throat and slammed him on the ground. He then smirked and kicked him threw a wall while he was on the floor. Baron then said "Don't mess with a pimp in his game." Windress then got up with wind blowing strongly around. Strong gust of wind his Baron making him move back form the force. She then put up her hands and blasted him with strong air. The blast then hurled him into his throne. Black Baron then said "You must be crazy bitch." He then disappeared at the blink of a eye. Windress pulled out her blades ready to attack. Baron's voice was heard saying "You were on my truck one. One of my exotic hoes for my theme of the week "Superhoes". Windress then said "I'm no hoe you creep." Black Baron then grabbed the back of her head and slammed her into the floor. He then threw her on the ground hard. Firestrike then came out of nowhere and knocked Baron into a wall. Firestrike then helped Windress up who pushed him back and said "Baron's going down." Firestrike then said "I like that attitude." Baron then said "You stubborn motherfuckas can't win." He then ran up and punched Firestrike who caught the punch holding it with all his strength with the force bending down. Windress then blasted him with wind knocking him on the ground. She then leaped down on him impaling his skin with her blades. He then knocked her off yelling "Crazy bitch!" He got up and said "No man or hoe lays their hands on me let along cut me." He then punched her with lightning in the jaw. She then closed her eyes as he ran at her and his punch wen t right threw her. He then fell down stumbling on the ground by running right threw her. Firestrike then said "That's new." Windress then said "Yeah but I like it." Firestrike then smashed into Baron and started pounding him with fire punches. Baron then hit him with a lightning fist in the jaw hurling into the ground. Windress ran up on him and Baron kicked her in the chest knocking her down hard. Just then a blur of wind knocked him down hard hurling him into a wall. Speed Demon stood coming from nowhere revealing to be the blur. Speed Demon then said "I heard you two getting pounded and thought you needed some speed." Firestrike then said "Martin take out the soldiers standing around here." Baron then said "You aint touching shit little man." Baron then ran up to him but Speed Demon dodged every hit Baron threw and then Firestrike then leaped up in the air with a fire fist and Windress used her wind power to boost her speed to hit him in the back with her blades. Firestrike then hurled his fist into Baron's jaw slamming him into the ground. Baron then moved so fast he seemed he teleported and grabbed Firestrike by the face and electrecuted him. Firestrike then hit him in a nerve on his arm but he wouldn't let go. Windress then yelled "Let go of him!" She then blasted into his gut knocking him on the ground. Baron then grabbed her by her hair and said "You are on terribly pesty bitch." He then slammed her down into the ground by her hair and started choking her. Firestrike then uppercuted him and then hit him in the chest with fire fist of pure rage. Firestrike then went up to him and then ripped off the power gloves and then punched him in the face and said "It's rat like you that give men a bad name." Windress then grabbed Firestrike by the shoulder and pushed him back saying "He's mine." She then stomped him in the face over and over hitting him with the heel of her foot hard. Until his face was bloody and beaten. Firestrike then finished him with a fire fist knocking him out. Speed Demon then knocked out the last guard with a hard right and then said "Oh I forgot to say the police are on the way cuz of the half naked women running out of the store and all." Firestrike then said "We'll it's time for us to get out of here." The three then exited right before the police arrived. The three sat on top of a building tired with Firestrike and Windress badly bruised from the battle with Baron. Firestrike then said "That guy can pack a punch my jaw is still feeling his hits." Windress then said "I've felt worse pain." Speed Demon then said "Well I can relieve that pain you have; people say my hands work magic." She then blasted wind at him knocking him onto the floor and said "Maybe later then." Firestrike then said "So where are you going to go now?" She then said "Where ever the wind takes me." She then vanished into the wind. Speed Demon then said "So what's next for us?" Firestrike then smirked and said "You keep doing what you do, and I do what I do." Speed Demon the same said "What?!" The two then jumped down running off into the city. A woman in black then watched them from a distant roof top holding dark energy in her hand and said to herself "Soon."...(To Be Continued)